


It's Present Time, Bitches!

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: Someone forgot about Christmas... looks like shenanigans are in order!





	It's Present Time, Bitches!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fics4you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics4you/gifts).



“Dude… what day is it?” Trevor called across the room to his look-a-like, who was focused on the video game he had been playing for hours.

“I don’t know. Wednesday maybe?” Alfredo shrugged. 

Trevor rolled his eyes. “What date, you dipshit.”

“How am I supposed to know?!? You’re the smart one!”

Trevor grabbed his phone and stood quickly, a look of shock on his face. “We’re in deep shit, Fredo.”

Alfredo heard the worry in his friend’s voice and turned to face him. ‘Why? Did something go wrong on a heist? Is the crew okay?”

“It’s December 21th… and we don’t have anything for the crew for Christmas.” Trevor started to pace and Alfredo sat in confusion. “We always exchange gifts… really cool gifts… and we don’t have shit for them!”

“Trevor, we have four days to get stuff. We’ll be fine.”

The panicking brunette froze, his eyes set in a focused blaze. “You don’t understand. One year, Geoff gave everyone the most expensive cars. Another year, Ryan gave us all knives that he hand-crafted. These aren’t just gifts that you can go to the store and grab last minute.”

Alfredo finally stood and nodded. “Alright. So what are we going to do?”

Trevor’s panic subsided and melted into a sly smirk. “We’re heistin’.”

The next two days were filled with planning and mapping out their route, while also not letting the others know that they hadn’t gotten anything yet. 

“Hey, you guys want to go out and fuck with some people? Spread some holiday cheer.” Michael and Gavin grinned, having mischief on the brain.

Trevor shook his head. “No. we’re busy.” He replied before rushing off to scout out a location.

Ryan caught Alfredo in the elevator, and stared at the younger man as he typed furiously on his phone. “You’re planning something.”

Alfredo’s head shot up. ‘No I’m not. What would make you say that? What did you hear?”

Ryan narrowed his eyes as the doors opened and Alfredo walked quickly to the room that he shared with Trevor.

“That was weird.” Geoff muttered, looking over at the closed door.

Ryan nodded, the gears turning as he tried to figure out what had the lad so jumpy. “Yeah… it was.”

The next day, Trevor and Alfredo left the penthouse before the sun came up and walked around the empty streets with smiles on their faces and Santa hats on their heads.

“This might actually work.” Alfredo chuckled, his hand clutching a bag full of weapons. 

Trevor nodded as they rounded the corner, his steps quickening in anticipation. They reached the first location and set up, with Alfredo watching the door and Trevor going in to snag a gift for Gavin. Trevor unlocked the back door and slipped in without triggering the security system, which he quickly disabled before going to the store room. Moving quickly, he pulled boxes off the shelves and tucked them safely in his bag.

“Got the owner coming in the front door. Move faster, dude.” Alfredo’s voice jolted Trevor as it broke the silence of the room. 

“Almost done.” Trevor replied. He pulled a note out of his pocket and set it on the shelf. “Had to leave the I.O.U. note.” 

Alfredo scoffed. “I told you that they were a bad idea.”

Trevor was about to respond when footsteps approached the door leading into the rest of the store. He rose his gun as he backed out of the room, waiting for the owner to open the door. When Trevor was safely in the alley behind the store, he sighed. 

“I’m out. Good to go, Fredo.”

When Alfredo didn’t answer, Trevor scowled and walked to the front of the store. Inside, Alfredo was speaking to the owner with a kind smile on his face. After a few minutes, he turned and left the store to join Trevor.

“What was that?” Trevor exclaimed as they walked to the next location, this time to get something for Lindsay and Jack.

Alfredo shrugged. “You were still inside leaving your stupid note. I had to distract him somehow.”  
Trevor shoved his friend and they walked on in silence. The next place was uneventful, with only a few guards that Trevor knocked out before Alfredo could go in. The two were on their way once again with the plan to grab some stuff for the support team before hitting the next big location for Ryan’s gift.

“So, did the crew figure out what we were doing today?” Alfredo asked as they walked, the sun shining on them.

“I don’t think so. They never asked anyway.” Trevor replied as he swiped the small gifts and put them in his bag before taking off in a sprint. Alfredo followed, grins on their faces as they rounded a corner.

They were stopped by the sight of a tall man leaning against his black car, a blue and black leather jacket pulled tight onto his muscular arms. He smirked at them, blue eyes shining with the knowledge that he just busted the two younger guys.

Trevor squealed in fright as he came to a stop while Alfredo swore and backpedaled. “Ryan! What are you doing here?”

“Well, I noticed that you two were acting weird yesterday, and when I woke up this morning I saw that two of our gear bags and two of our earpieces were missing. Then I checked the armory, and sure enough… guns were gone.” Ryan stood and walked slowly towards the sheepish men. “So what are you getting me for Christmas?”

Alfredo stared at Trevor, who brushed his hair back. “If we told you, we would have to kill you.”

Ryan chuckled and went back to his car. “Just don’t get yourselves in too much trouble, alright? I’ll be listening just in case, though.”

“Thanks, dad.” Alfredo muttered.

“Someone has to keep the kids in check.” Ryan replied as he got in his car and drove off. 

Trevor and Alfredo exchanged worried glances. “Well, we better get the rest of the shit and get back before Geoff starts to freak out.” Trevor walked forward and into the storefront, not bothering to secure the building.

“Hey, Jerry. You have our order?” Alfredo greeted the man behind the counter.

“Yeah. This wasn’t easy to get on such short notice. It’ll cost extra.” The man was gruff but got their item and handed it to Alfredo.

Trevor grinned. “We have it for you. Don’t you worry.” He dug into his pocket, which made Alfredo scoff, before handing over a note. “Merry Christmas, Jerry!” He winked before they ran out the front door, angry yelling chasing them out.

When they were far enough away, the men stopped to catch their breaths. “Holy shit! I thought he was going to shoot you for sure!” Alfredo laughed as he kneeled to breathe.

“I’m going to pay big time for that one!” Trevor grinned. “On to Geoff’s present!”

They walked down a little way and tucked into a small bookstore. A few minutes later, they walked out. Alfredo was closing his bag and Trevor was scowling. 

“I can’t believe you paid for that.” Trevor grumbled.

Alfredo rolled his eyes. “You think that Geoff would have let us steal from there? He would kill us if he ever found out.”

Trevor thought for a moment. “Yeah… you’re right. Come on, we have one more place to go.”

“And it’s the worst place.” 

“Not the worst, just the most fun.”

They gave each other sly smiles as they walked, then split up. Alfredo went to the roof of a nearby building as Trevor went to the back door. A guard turned just as Trevor tased him, knocking him out cold. A few minutes later Trevor was in the building. The room was surprisingly empty, and Trevor scowled.

“Dude… there’s no one in here.”

“Maybe it’s because they’re all out front.” Alfredo replied, his voice tight.

Trevor paused. “What’s going on?”

“Move as fast as you fucking can. Michael’s here.”

Trevor’s heart started racing and he shook as he grabbed the items and settled them into his bag before zipping it up. He placed his note and was heading to the door when the other door burst open.

“TreCo! How’d I know that you would be here?” Michael’s joyful voice made Trevor jump and he raced to the door, slamming it in the other man’s face.

“Fredo! We gotta go!” Trevor yelled as he ran, hoping that Ryan had picked up on the alarm in his voice and was on his way.

Alfredo laughed slightly. “It’s just Michael!”

“But he’ll take the presents!” Trevor screeched, his voice rising as he ran.

Ryan’s smooth voice interrupted Alfredo’s reply. “I’ll tell Michael to back off, but you two better haul ass back here.”

“Thanks, Rye!” Both younger men called as they ran down the road. They could hear Michael’s footsteps as he raced after them, but he suddenly stopped.

“No fair! Ryan’s on your side!” 

Trevor and Alfredo smiled at each other when they heard Michael’s voice, but kept running until they got back to the penthouse. Locking their door behind them, they sat down to get the gifts ready for the next day’s festivities.

Everyone was crowded into the living room of the penthouse, which was fully decorated per Geoff’s request. They ate and were all in high spirits when it was time to exchange gifts.

Michael grinned at Trevor and Alfredo. “Let those assholes hand theirs out first. I want to know what made them run around town all fucking day yesterday.”

“Alright. We can go first.” Alfredo shrugged as he and Trevor went into their room and collected the stack of gifts and started to hand them out.

Geoff scowled. “Is this why you were gone? And why you guys were acting so weird?”

“Maybe. Just open your present!” Trevor quipped, settling into himself as he sat back down.

The others quieted and the room was instantly filled with the sounds of ripping paper.

“Oh sweet!” Jeremy exclaimed as he held up a bottle of vodka, the label written in a language that none of them could read. “Thanks, guys!”

Michael chuckled as he held up a large bottle of whiskey. “Let’s get bev’d up, Little J!”

“I got a new camera! With gear!” Gavin shouted, his face glowing with possibilities. 

Jack was silent as she studied what was in her box, eyes filling with tears. Alfredo smiled in her direction. “I thought you would like it.”  
“It’s beautiful, Alfredo.” She replied. The others grew curious so she held up her box to reveal a delicate ruby necklace.

Geoff grinned, then turned back to his box. His jaw dropped and he gasped. “You didn’t… Is this a first edition?” He held up a hardcover book and read the back cover.

Trevor nodded. “It is. We tracked down a little bookstore on the edge of town who has a ton of firsts.”

“I’m going to need that address.” Geoff replied in a serious tone. Trevor and Alfredo laughed.

Ryan chuckled darkly as he played with his new knife, the blade denting his fingertip as the metal caught the light. “This is what you stole from Jerry, huh?” He twirled the knife in his hands, watching it closely. “Thank you. Seriously.”

“It’s a special order. Longer blade and made from titanium, so it’s stronger.” Alfredo boasted.

Ryan nodded in gratitude. Lindsay put on her cat necklace, smiling as the diamonds shimmered. The others all talked and showed off their gifts, leaving Trevor and Alfredo to smile in relief.

‘Wait… You stole from Jerry?” Geoff finally muttered. The smiles dissolved off the two men and Ryan sighed.

“I took care of it. Just like I took care of the liquor store, jewelers, and the electronic shop.” Ryan glanced at the sheepish looking lads. “They left I.O.U. notes. I paid it off.”

Geoff took a shaky breath, his anger subsiding. “What about the bookstore?”

“I paid for the book. Couldn’t not pay knowing that you would be back.” Alfredo replied.

“Looks like there’s hope for you idiots after all.” Geoff muttered, looking back down at his new book.

The others handed out their gifts, and after it was all said and done, only half of the things were stolen. It’s not a crew Christmas without a little bit of heistin’!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Frankie for this idea! It was so much fun!


End file.
